Santana
by Princess-of-Evolution
Summary: Shawn brings his daughter on the road with him to try and keep her out of trouble with his real-life rival Triple H (paul), but only 2 cause more problems. co-written by StacyChicky
1. Default Chapter

Title: Santana

Disclaimer: I own Santana, and sadly thats it, nothin else =(

Set around when Shawn first same back.

Summary: Shawn Michaels brings is daughter along with her as he goes back on the road. His wife died in a car crash a year ago, and with the whole him and HHH fight, he doesnt think its safe for her to be home alone, espechially when Paul and his fighting goes far beyond just the TV.

Evolution: Paul-HHH Dave Batista, Ric Flair, Randy Orton, and Chris Jericho (i added chris so it makes more sense) 

hope ya like it , plz R&R

O, and i started this story, and it was totally helped out by StacyChicky! (thnx hun!) i edited it and put in some things i wanted but the story was with my idea and all and she did a lil more then co-wrote it, lol.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Santana walked through the backstage area of an arena. She saw a lot of wrestlers she met when she was younger, but now she was seventeen. But she was kind of short for her age, only 5'7", (although she looked 5'8" because she wore heels most of the time.) And fairly skinny, only 106 pounds. She had changed a lot since most of the people saw her, but not everyone. 

A few yards away from her, stood a red-haired woman. Santana smiled to herself as she recognized her old friend who she had seen in the time she'd been away from mostly everyone else because they were so close. 

"Yo Amy!" Santana yelled.

Amy turned around and smiled as she saw Santana. She was incredibly happy to see her, but a little shocked. 

"Santana!" Amy yelled as she jumped into her arms practically running Santana over. They hugged each other as they laughed. 

"Well, I see _you_ missed me." Santana joked.

"Girl, of course I missed you. Where ya been?" Amy asked. 

"At home, doing high school crap and all that stuff...Remember, I'm only seventeen. I still hafta do that." Santana answered refreshing her friend's memory. Santana had always hung out with Amy and her two closest friends, and they never saw her as a young tag-along clingy type person, but someone just like them who could all go out and have fun and be at parties together, but they did realize her age and never let her do anything law breaking. 

"So young lady, why are you here then and not at school?" Amy questioned.

"You wanna know the truth?"

"No, I wanna hear a lie." Amy said sarcastically. "Of course I wanna hear the truth. You came here to see me right?" Amy said with a smile.

"I thought you wanted the truth." Santana said jokingly with a smile. 

"O, thank you." Amy said hitting her lightly on the arm. "What a great friend you are."

They both laughed for a little, then Santana turned serious.

"Okay, seriously though...You know dad and Paul have been fighting for a while. Well, Paul had to drag me into the whole thing by things he's been saying and al that. So dad and Uncle Kev thought it would be a good idea if I came on the road with them so they could keep an eye on me." Santana explained. 

"What kinda stuff is he saying?" Amy asked. 

That dad should keep a closer eye on me, so nothing else happens like what happened that one night, and cuz one of his friends has taken a liking to me, and that they were gonna get me soon, and then..." Santana started crying. It was all to much for her. It would be for anyone, but she was just a seventeen-year-old girl. Amy hugged her as she cried. A few minutes later, Santana was able to calm her self down. 

"I'm sorry for crying Ames." Santana said as she wiped her eyes. 

"It's okay. You're obviously going through a lot right now and you just need to let it all out." Amy replied.

"You've been hanging around Jeff to much." Santana said with a little laugh even though there were still a few tears in her eyes.

"Yea, I have been." Amt replied with a laugh as well. "Speaking of Jeff and Matt..."

"Who was speaking of Matt?" Santana interrupted.

"I was, now shush. Speaking of Jeff _and Matt_, they're both gonna be so happy your here!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see them. Well I better get back to dad's lockeroom before he and Kevin get incredibly freaked out." Santana said, "See ya later Ames, and thanks for listening."

"No problem. If you wanna talk later, I'll be in Matt's lockeroom." Amy replied.

"Should I knock first?" Santana joked.

"Shut up and go away." Amy laughed. 

Santana walked down to the locker rooms and stopped at the one that had 'HBK' on the door. She opened the door and walked in. Shawn and Kevin were talking, but they stopped and crossed their arms when they saw her. 

"And where have you been little lady? It shouldn't have taken you that long to get your bag" Shawn questioned. 

"I saw Amy on my way back from the car, so I talked to her for a few minutes. What's the big dead?" she replied dropping her book bag on the floor, which is the real reason she left Shawn's lockeroom in the first place, to go and get it. 

"WHATS THE BIG DEAL? DO YOU REALIZE THE DANGER YOU'RE IN, NO MATTER WHO YOUR WITH?" Shawn yelled.

"Don't You Think I Know That? I've seen what Paul and his little puppets can do. I saw it when he threw your head into a car windshield. And when they demolished Bill with sledgehammer and shattered his ankle. SO don't think for one second I don't know about this stuff cuz I do. People do tell me these things ya know. just because you don't let me watch it some nights doesn't mean I don't head about it." Santana cried. Shawn walked over to her and put his arm around his daughter. 

"I'm sorry for yelling baby, but I'm just worried. I don't want anything to happen to you." 

"I know dad, but I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself." she said as she wiped her eyes. 

"I know you can sweetie, but I'm just worried. They our number you five to one."

Kevin walked over to them and hugged her too.

"You have your dad's blood in you ya know. You have that independent stubbornness about ya." he said with a smile which caused her to smile. 

There was a knock on his door, then a crew member came in. 

"You guys are on in ten minutes." he said.

"Thanks you." Shawn said then he left. They all walked down the corridor to the curtain.

"Do I have to go out there too?" Santana asked.

"Yes." Shawn replied.

"Why?" Santana wined.

"SO we can keep an eye on you munchkin." Kevin replied. She just sighed and walked down to the ring with her father when his music played. She was announced to the fans as his daughter, which shocked them all. She got into the ring as Shawn did his little dance. Then Kevin came down. Santana watched him walked down and just had to laugh when she saw him. He looked all serious and mean, and she was used to seeing him all laughing and nice. He got in the ring as well and did his hand thing, then they stood there and waited. Then..."TIME TO PLAY THE GAME" blasted and out walked and did he stupid water spiting thing that no one likes. He entered the ring looking at Santana with a sadistic smile on his face. Then "The walls of Jericho" came on and Chris walked down the ramp and waved his fans. 

After the music was done and they all had gotten down to the ring, Paul and Shawn started off the match. Not long after that were Kevin and Chris fighting on the outside around the ring. Shawn was lying down on the mat knocked out by Paul, and Paul was about to go over and cover him for a three count, so Santana jumped up on the ring apron to distract the referee so her dad could have a chance to get up. The referee was yelling at her to get down, but she wasn't listening to him. Paul saw this and was angered by Santana's actions. He walked over to them and pushed the ref. out of the way then grabber her by the hair. He smiled at her then kissed her. Kevin saw this and went to help her as Shawn was getting up. After a that, a brawl started and the referee rang the bell and ended the match for disqualification. 

Santana went and got the chair that Lillian Garcia was sitting in and got into the ring with it. She slammed it into Paul's back and he fell to his knees. Then she kept hitting him over and over, but then someone pulled the chair away from her. She turned around to see Chris Jericho smiling at her. He threw the chair away as she started to back up. She backed up as far as she could into the corner, but there she had no way out.

"You want some of the 'King of the World'?" he asked acting like the egomaniac he is.

"Fuck off." she said.

"I think not." 

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward her toward him. He was then suddenly hit in the back of the head and fell to the mat. Shawn grabbed Santana's hand and got her out of the ring, then, those two and Kevin walked quickly up the ramp. Usually they didn't retreat, but they didn't have Santana with them then, and it was for her safety. 

"Well, at least now we know who his "friend" is." Kevin said as they walked through the curtain. 

thats chapter 1! should i continue? R&R! =) Luv Yas

Ally


	3. Chapter 2

disclaimer: still dont own anything, (except 4 Santana) and i never will.

Chapter 2

They walked backstage and went back to their lockeroom. They checked Santana out to see if she was alright. Physically, she was fine, but mentally, she was hurt. The way Paul had kissed her had reminded her of her past that she tried so hard to forget. More things had happened to her, some that Kevin knew, most that Shawn knew, but no one ever heard the whole story, Shawn thought he did, but she didn't want to tell hi. She didn't know what he would do. Shawn wrapped his arms around his daughter as they sat on the couch in his lockeroom. She was all he had left after his wife had died in a car accident a little over a year ago and he couldn't let anything happen to her. 

"Dad, why did you do that? I could have handled them." Santana said. 

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you baby." he replied. 

"Bit I'm not a baby." she argued back.

They continued to argue as Kevin got up and got the door to see who was knocking. He opened the door and saw Jeff, Matt, and Amy standing there.

"Is Santana okay?" Jeff asked. 

"She's being stubborn again, but other then that, everything's cool. Come on in and see her." Kevin said stepping to one side to let them all in.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked her. 

"I'm fine."

"We were worried about you." Matt said.

"I can take care of myself." Santana replied started to get a little mad by the way everyone was treating her. 

"Squirt, when it comes to those two, you need to be protected..." Kevin started to say before he was cut off by Santana.

"No I don't! I can handle them. I'm not a helpless child so stop treating me like one." She yelled then ran out of the room.

"San, wait!" Jeff yelled. "I'll go see if she's okay." With that, Jeff ran out the door down the hall to try and catch up with her. 

"She defiantly has my anger." Shawn said.

"And your stubbornness too." Amy, Matt, and Kevin said together. 

"San stop!" Jeff called to her, but she just kept walking. "San, you used to be able to tell me everything, now stop and talk to me." Jeff said grabbing her arm lightly turning her around to look at him. He looked into her eyes and saw the anger and pain. "Come on, I know a place where you can clear your head." Jeff said walking her away.

They got into his rental car and drove away.

"Do you know your way around here?" Santana asked worried. 

"Yes, I know this area of Cleveland very well. The Gund arena is one of my favorite places to work, and the area around here is beautiful." he replied as he pulled onto a large area on a cliff. He got out and she followed him. They sat on the edge of the cliff and looked out at the view. Jeff dangled his legs over the edge as she sat there hugging her knees to her chest. 

"I can trust you here, right?" Santana asked cautiously. 

"Yes, its not like were near a pool or anything." Jeff said with a little laugh.

"Yeah, had to learn that one the hard way." Santana said as she dangled her legs over the edge too thinking about what happened a few years ago at an impromptu pool party they threw at a hotel.

They sat there and looked out at the view. Jeff was right, it was beautiful. You could see the lights on in houses, the carnival that was in town, the river, the waterfall, the trees, but most of all since there were no lights near them, you could see the stars in the sky. 

"San, what happened back there?" Jeff asked her after she had calmed down. 

"I don't wanna bore you Jeffy." she replied looking down. 

"You wont, I love listening to you." he said with a smile.

"Well, okay...A while ago, Paul kept sending threats to my dad. Telling him to keep a close eye on me because his friend liked me and they were gonna get me. Dad didn't want me to leave me home alone in case they went there when dad was on the road. So him and Kevin took me away from my home and friends so they could keep an eye on me here because they think I'm just some little girl who can't take care of herself." Santana explained, starting to get angry again. 

"San, calm down." Jeff said trying to sooth her again. He was so nice to her and always has been. They'd always been good friends since the moment they met, and she really wanted to tell him everything, and she didn't even want to tell her dad the whole thing. But for some reason, she just couldn't. "In a way, I know where your coming from. Look, I have Matt for a brother, and you know how protective he is. He always was, but then ever since mom died when I was only eight, he never let me out of his sight like your dad does with you. Him and Kev don't mean to treat you like a baby, they just wanna protect you and keep you safe. Remember, your all Shawn has left. Matt still protects me like he did when I was ten, and he probably will until the day he dies. But Shawn just doesn't wanna lose you, you mean way to much to him. And no matter what, you gotta realize, your always gonna be his little girl." Jeff said with a smile.

"That does make since. I never thought of it like that before. Thanks Jeff." 

"Your welcome sweetie." 

"Hey Jeff, is there anyway I can get them to back off?" Santana asked. Jeff chuckled as he out his arm around her.

"If you figure that one out, let me know." he replied. 

They both laughed then looked up a each other. And for the first time, they saw what Matt and Amy had seen in them for years despite their age difference, they finally realized just how attracted they were to each other. So their lips came closer and closer until they connected. Little did they know, someone was watching them ,and the watcher was not pleased at all. 

Jeff and Santana pulled apart and looked at each other not really sure what to think. They both smiled though.

"Uh, you wanna go to the carnival?" Jeff asked breaking the silence between them.

"Sure." she replied. 

"Okay, let me just call your dad and let him know your okay."

Jeff called Shawn, and since he trusted Jeff, he said it was okay. He said that him and Kevin would go back to the hotel and wait and that Amy would be rooming with Santana tonight, and to bring her back to hotel later. So they got back into the rental car and drove down to the carnival. They ate cotton candy as they walked through all the people, and as they were walking, Santana started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jeff asked.

"The cotton candy looks like your hair." she said while laughing. 

"Ya know, there is a river around here I could throw you into, and its probably pretty damn cold..."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop...but it does."

They walked over to one of the game booths. The one where you knock the milk bottles down with a baseball.

"Jeff, that game is rigged man." Santana said eating more cotton candy as she turned around looking at what else was there. Then a minute later, she heard a crash and turned around to see Jeff standing there holding a teddy bear. 

"Really?" Jeff asked as he walked over to her. "Still think so?" he said handing her the bear. "Come on, theres something I wanna show you." he said as he grabbed her hand and started running. He ran to the Ferris wheel and they got on. 

"Jeff, you know I don't really like these things." Santana said worriedly clutching onto the bear.

"It'll be okay, trust me." Jeff said holding onto her hand. 

The Ferris wheel went around a few times, then stopped while they were at the top. 

"Jeff, why did it stop?" Santana asked panicky.

"Shh, calm down. Just look out there." Jeff said as he pointed out over the bay. Santana looked, and within seconds, she saw beautiful fireworks light up the sky. She forgot all about being scared and soon relaxed in Jeff's arms. 

After that, they went back to the hotel. Jeff walked her to her room.

"You know Amy's in there, right?" he asked.

"Yup. And thanks for tonight." she said with a smile.

"No problem San. I'll see you tomorrow." Jeff said. Then after one quick kiss, he went off to his room. Santana opened the door and saw Amy sitting on the bed in her pajamas looking like she was going to go crazy, and Kevin and Shawn standing in the room/

"Finally you're back." Amy said. "Now they can go to their room and stop bugging me and I can sleep." she said as she fell back onto her bed. Santana giggled. "They've been here the whole dam night, and wouldn't shut up until you walked through that door."

"Are you okay now honey?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied. 

"Alright munchkin, we'll see you tomorrow." Kevin said as him and Shawn left. 

"So, how was your night?" Amy asked as Santana got changed.

"I thought you wanted to sleep." Santana said as she sat down on her bed. 

"Come on, tell me. Where'd you get the bear?" Amy said. 

"Jeff won it for me. Then we watched the fireworks. she replied.

"Did you kiss?"

"Amy!" Santana screeched. 

"Come on, I wont tell anyone."

"Okay, okay, we did." Santana admitted.

"What kind of kissing?"

"Goodnight Amy." Santana said as she turned out the light. Amy giggled, then laid down and went to sleep. Santana just lay there trying to come up with an idea to make Paul and Chris hate each other instead of going after her, so she could be happy like she was now forever. 

Well, thats chappie 2, hope ya'll like it! plz r&r and i'll get the next 1 up A.S.A.P.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They were all at the arena. Santana told her dad that she was going for a walk, and of course, Shawn had a problem with her going off on her own. But she told him that she was just Going to Jeff's room and she'd be fine.

"Maybe I should go with you." he said.

"Dad, how old am I?" she asked,

"Seventeen." he sighed.

"Right." she said then left.

"Seventeen, going on...driving me crazy." Shawn mumbled to himself. 

She made her way down the corridor, but instead of going to Jeff's room, she went into the opposite direction. She stood outside of Paul's lockeroom. She took a deep breathe before knocking on his door. Paul opened the door and saw her standing there. 

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Well Paul, you know how you've been telling my dad how you can't wait to get me?"

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked confused.

"So, take me." she said.

"What?"

"Paul, after that kiss you gave me last night, your all I could think about." she said putting on her best performance. She would need an Oscar winning one to pull this off. 

"Really?" he said as he pulled her into his room and shut the door. "Is this a trick?" he asked. 

"No, in fact, no one even knows I'm here." she answered. "And, I was kinda hoping that you would kiss me again." she said as she placed her hand on his chest and looked up at him. He pulled her into him and kissed her deeply. They spent the next few minutes making out. Until the door opened and Chris walked in. He cleared his throat.

"I hate to interrupt, but Paul, its time for you to do your promo." Chris said.

"Okay, you wait right here for me." Paul said. She just smiled a very fake smile, only they didn't know it. This had to be the best acting she ever did. With one more kiss, Paul left. 

Then Chris walked over to Santana and sat next to her.

"Hi Chris." she said.

"Hey sweet thing." he replied. 

"Showers are over there. I suggest taking one." Santana said. 

"Well before I do, you wanna try a real man and get a real kiss?"

Chris leaned in and kissed her. He leaned her down on the couch and sucked on her neck as he started to touch her.

"Chris...stop." she moaned. 

"No, you know you want this baby. You know you wanna be with me and not that ass clown Jeff Hardy."

Santana looked up at Chris in shock. 

"That's right, I know about you kissing Jeff on that cliff last night." Chris said ripping her top. 

Santana knew she had to stop this. Chris was going to far with this, worse then she thought. She tried to get up but he pushed her back down and pinned her down hurting her a little. 

"Chris, stop please!" Santana begged not acting anymore. Just then, Paul walked in and saw Chris on top of her and started to beat the crap out of him. But soon, the cops heard all the noise and came in and pulled them apart. After the two men were cuffed and hauled away, the police asked Santana what had happened. 

"Well, I was on my way to my friends lockeroom when Paul pulled me in here and started kissing me. I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't listen. Then Chris came in and told Paul it was time for his promo so Paul told Chris to keep me in here and keep my quiet. So Paul left, then Chris started kissing me and touching me. I begged him to stop but he wouldn't either. Then Paul came back and saw it and started to beat Chris up and that's when you guys came in." she explained started to cry a little. 

"Thank you ma'am. We got all we need to know. If we need anything else, we'll give you a call." the officer said then left.

Jeff, who was outside the lockeroom and heard the whole thing, ran in and hugged her once the officer left.

"Come on, let's get you to your dad." he said, then led her back to her dad's lockeroom. They walked into the room, and Kevin and Shawn were already worried by all the police officers' walking around. Then one they saw that Santana had been crying and noticed he shirt torn, they freaked out. 

"What happened?"

"Paul and Chris tried to rape her." Jeff said.

"What?!" They yelled. 

Then Jeff felt as Santana grew limp in his arms. She had fainted. All of it had been to much for her, and what happened, she hadn't counted on when she devised her plan. 

"Santana!!!" Shawn yelled. 

Jeff carried her over to the couch in the lockeroom and set her down. 

"Kev, go get a trainer now!" Shawn yelled. Kev ran out to go find someone and Shawn knelt down next to her and stroked her cheek. 

"I shouldn't have let her go out alone. I should have gone listened to her. I'd rather have her mad at me then this. If only I was a better father." he said. 

"Hey, don't say that Shawn. All the guys think you're one of the best, if not the best father in this business. You care about your family more then wrestling and more then anything. Not ever one can say that. You'd get fired for missing work just so you could be there for her graduation. Just about no on e here would risk that. You're a great father." Jeff assured him.

Meanwhile, Paul and Chris were in jail cells next to each other arguing. 

"What the hell were you doing stealing my girl?" Paul yelled.

"Your girl? You don't even like her! She's just a toy so you can piss Shawn off. The only way you two were veer close was then you were like family to her." Chris argued back. 

"Yeah, that's why she came looking for me because after that kiss I gave her last night I was al she could think about." Paul said.

"Right, that's why she was making out with that Hard punk last night, and going out with him." Chris said as he sat down.

"What?" Paul said sitting up.

"Yeah, and why she told the police that we grabbed her and wouldn't let her go and that we tried to rape her." Chris added.

"That little bitch." Paul growled.

"She set us up' Chris said. 

"Thank God. Ric and Dave are here. Now we can get outta here..."

"And off to get that little bitch." Chris finished.

and Chappie 3 is up. Uh-oh, chris and paul figured out what she di. they were mad at eachother, but didnt stay that way for long. now they're out 2 get her! What Will Happen Next?! Unfortunately 4 u, only me and stacy know whats gonna happen, lol. SO if ya wanna find out, ya gotta read the next chappie!

Much Luv Ya'll 

~Ally~


	5. Chapter 4

Being that Santana is a loud mouth and she didn't want to be there, she started no argue with Chris and Paul.

" LET ME GO!" she yelled. 

"Will you shut up!" Paul yelled.

"Why should I?" she argued.

"Because you're bugging us.' Chris replied.

"So, your face bug me." Santana said in a low voice.

"What was that?" Paul asked. 

"Nothing, big nosed moron." 

"That's it!" Paul yelled as he punched her. Santana was knocked unconscious and fell onto Paul's lap.

"Thank you for shutting her up." Chris said to Paul. 

"No problem. She needs to learn not to mess with us. And now she'll learn." Paul said looking down evilly at her.

Back at the hotel room, some of the other wrestlers heard all the noise and Santana screaming, so they went to see what was happening, but they were sadly to late. When they saw Shawn, Kevin, and Jeff, they called 911. Then the three of them were rushed to the hospital.

"Let me go. I have to go find my daughter." Shawn said trying to get up off the doctor's table.

"Shawn, stay down. The doctors' gotta stitch up your head." Adam said holding Shawn down. 

"But my daughter..."

"Shawn relax. The police are out looking for her along with Jeff. And Kevin is waiting for you in the other room so when you're done you can go help them, but you can't go until they're done. So the sooner you just lay here and let them fix you, the sooner you can go out and look for her."

Knowing Adam was right, Shawn stopped trying to get up and got his stitches. But there was no trace of Santana anywhere. 

The limo pulled up to a cabin in the woods. Santana woke up to Chris pulling her out of the limo and Paul sitting in there talking to the driver. As soon as Paul turned around to get out, Santana kicked him in the face, then she elbowed Chris hard in the stomach then ran. She screamed as loud as she could as she ran...until she was suddenly tripped. She looked back at ho tripped her and started to slowly crawl back in fear as she looked up at Dave Batista. He reached down and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to her feet. 

"DON'T YOU EVER TRY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN OR IT'LL BE THE LAST THING YOU DO!" he yelled in her face. 

He drug Santana back to the cabin where she was greeted by an extremely angry Paul and Chris. Dave held her as they screamed at her. 

"What the hell were you doing?" Paul yelled. 

"Yeah, you're ours now baby. You're not going anywhere." Chris said touching her face. "You're never going back home."

"O and by the way little miss innocent, we know what you did yesterday. You se us up." 

"Wow, you're smart. Like I'd ever be interested in either of you." she spat at them. 

Paul backhanded her and stared at her. "You just shut up, and do what you're told. And stay out of our way!" he yelled. "You're gonna stay here with us, so what you're told, and never give us any trouble." Paul said sternly. 

After they were through yelling at her, Dave threw her in a small room and slammed the door, then locked it. But as soon as she heard footsteps leave the door, she took out her cell phone and dialed her dad's cell phone number. 

"Hello." Shawn answered

"Dad, it's me." Santana whispered. 

"Did you hear something?" Randy asked.

"It's probably just the wind." Paul replied. 

"No it came from over...there." 

"My God baby, where ae you?" Shawn asked worriedly.

"In a cabin in some woods. Dad, please come get me, I'm scared. They said I would never go home, and I would be here with them forever. And I would have to do whatever they tell me to do..." she said as her eyes teared up and she stopped talking.

"Honey, calm down, we're trying. Tell me what the cabin looks like." Shawn said trying to calm her down.

"It's big, the roof is red and the trim around the windows and door is blue, and it has a circle dirt driveway." she sniffed. 

"Okay baby, just calm down..."

During the middle of Shawn's sentence, the door busted open and Paul was standing in the doorway.


End file.
